Mesclatz
by freya kurenai
Summary: it means mixed up and confused. hopefully you readers will appreciate it as such. Yaoi. one shot about three words and our beloved characters.


Freya: hello Death Note world, I'm back from my hibernation! This shot was written at 12.15 am, just so you know. Hopefully it makes some sense.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Bitter.

He hated the way it felt, wanted to rip his heart out and hold it to him pulsing, just put some emotion on his face.

And he kept on banging his head on the wall, envisioning a sea of deflated white balloons, all the while wishing it could end.

Endless puzzles challenged him & made him sick with the wonderful feeling of trying to solve them.

Who ever said he cared about succeeding L that much?

He blended well with the balloons though. Dressed in mourning black leather and drenched head to toe with unnamed men's blood.

He knew the golden rule, and let it be damned.

No one cares when they go to hell, but somehow he wishes he could rip his heart out.

Rational people had one glitch, and he wanted to see it tick.

Sweet.

His chocolates and candies and the look in his eyes when lightning strikes and rain pelts every inch of the outside world he'd have to face someday with the same detached look- except that obviously wasn't the case right now.

The boy in white was & always would be- where did they think he got his chocolate from?

Like being in a demented fairy tale, he waves the magic wand of bones and hopes that by nightfall this would all be over.

Next time he opens his eyes he wants to see red for once. There was way too much white and black in this game, and he most often got too bored to care enough.

Whoever said he loved puzzles that much?

Of course no one would have guessed, but if they could, the boy wonders if he'd laugh at their stupidity or glower at their inane accuracy.

The next line he'd read would be gibberish, he'd make sure it was.

Because the life drained out everything if he did, and at times he was sure he'd hear the wonderful sound of a pen writing furiously on some old notebook.

Many things would happen, and one by one, he's had to see them fall.

Love.

A jumble of words and emotions and they felt as if they would die from the amazing height that they've climbed without ever looking back.

Things like precognition and postcognition were for fools.

Nothing mattered except this moment, where everything else blended into one.

And when it didn't matter if people were dying left and right.

They'd rather have this inexplicably torturous feeling than Kira's justice.

It was always short lived, always, always, and even then it was a bit unstable as they tended to be like day & night.

But they could deal with it.

Plain white balloons and lightning songs-

(because no one knew he could sing, until that night when he asked him to)

Candies from a boy in white-

(because if they came from anywhere else he'd throws them away)

Chocolate just before the boy in black leather kisses him senseless-

(and again and again and again, until he's left with wet sheets and unfulfilled needs)

Complexities of the dark rimmed kind-

(they know it wasn't normal, but no one knew why he stilled when he asked him)

A god with no law & the giver of justice from an unstable perch-

(there was no way the notebook could have belonged to anyone else- it was fate)

No wonder Matt played video games.

(rewind, restart, redo – mantras of the living man)

Ryuk thinks he'd rather stick to the apples than meddle with human affairs.

(whoever saw such a disdainful fairy god father? – maybe it's for the best)

Oh well.

In another hundred years, then.

They were destined to meet- rivals had no choice in the matter.

(fire and ice, justice true and not, whoever told the masses it wasn't eventual?)

L wouldn't have it any other way.

Misa should stick to modeling or singing or whatever it is she does.

(yes, nothing would be a good option)

It was a bad idea to get in between bittersweet love.

Fin

* * *

If anyone noticed, I was crazy. XD anyway, when you're done, do review. It makes me feel awfully good about my lack of sanity. sorry for the typos. 


End file.
